New Chapter in our Life
by CrazeeOtakuPH
Summary: Set out in college days. As Saiki and Teruhashi went on the same university, doing some adventure together as couple. Learning new things about their-self, their relationship and making some new friends along the way. SaikixTeruhashi [SaiTeru] angst, comedy, drama, romance, friendship


This is the continuation of my previous fan fiction. "You're always Un-beatable" A SaiTeru Story.

As you see my story ended at the mountain were as, Saiki's secret were revealed to everyone and also, the bloom of Saiki's feelings towards a certain blue headed girl who's adored by every guys. So, as we continue. This sets out on their college days, were the two is together on the same university. But this time, they started their school year as college student in a _relationship._

And my apologies for those who still didn't have the time to read the rest of Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Manga and it's after story. So, I want to let you all know that, this might spoil you rather confuse you. Why? Saiki is now a normal guy. Yap! And now I've done it . Yes in this story, Saiki has no power and now living a normal life together with her so called _girl-friend._

But the only spoiler I said is that Saiki is now a normal guy without his powers. The rest of it is all in my SaiTeru imagination.

Okay! Enough of this silly rambles of mine and let the game begin…

-o0o-

 **-CHAPTER 1-**

 _Our daily life together, as a couple._

Teruhashi woke up later than usual, instead of hurrying she yawned, stretching arms, neck and gently arise on her bed to arrange her bed sheets. Walking through her wardrobe, taking out her uniform lastly takes a bath. Afterwards she make her own breakfast settled on the chair doing her morning routine by imaging her day with her so called _Boy-Friend_ Saiki; unbeknownst to her that Saiki is on her doorstep knocking on her door.

That brought her back to reality. Stumble upon running to her doorstep; opening it breathing loudly, it confused the pink hair boy as to why she's having a hard day just by opening her door.

"What were you doing?" eyes furrowed "That, you ended up looking like a mess?" He ask the breathless beautiful lady.

Calming herself "Nothing Much!" and showered him, her brightest smile she can put to make her boyfriend bewildered but, to no avail it didn't work. As always.

She pouts while Saiki smirks. And to his little secret. He knew, he won the battle of persistence without her knowledge.

Teruhashi lock her door and cling on her boyfriend's arm as she hurriedly drag Saiki to walk. It take just 30 minutes' walk, till they arrive on their University. And actually, Teruhashi woke up late.

"I'm not sure why you're that excited?" Ask his Girlfriend which beaming heart auras all over the place while humming a song.

She looks at him smiling beautifully. "Why you asking? I'm like this every day!" she uttered excitedly.

"Yeah! Just to remind you, I'm not a psychic anymore. So, it means; I can't read what running on your mind." He uttered with his signature deadpanned expression.

Humming song as if her boyfriend didn't uttered a word. Made Saiki annoyed.

 _This Girl! She sure wants to annoy me to no end!_ He thought.

"Kokomi!" he called rather ordered her to take him seriously. Teruhashi grin and looking at him, acting as if she doesn't know what running on his mind.

"Yes?" She answered back playfully.

Saiki didn't bother to look at her troublesome girlfriend. While muttering something she can't hear.

"What? I'm sure you're saying something! Share it to me?" pouts at him cutely.

Saiki, who's used to his girlfriend shenanigans, didn't bother to answer nor look at her. Teruhashi pouts.

"Are you sure you will not talk to me?" asking cutely.

Saiki look at his watch then look at her.

"What? Is your watch more important than me?" The Madonna commented wryly.

"What are you even saying? You're not jealous of my watch. Aren't you?" Saiki glazed at her girlfriend.

"But! You're not even looking at me!" again she pouts.

"Were almost late and your still saying that!" reminding the blue headed girl that looking like she's enjoying things but forgetting they're going to be late. If they don't hurry.

Teruhashi's mouth agape. "Really?" uttered absentminded "Then I think we should hurry!" she now drag her boyfriend and run as fast as they can to make it on their school gate on time.

 _Seriously whose fault was it that were this slow? Well, if I have my powers. I can teleport us on school in no time._

Saiki sighing in frustration, reminding again that his now a powerless boy. While catching up on his girlfriend.

-o0o-

"We made it!" again for the umpteenth time she's catching her breath.

"Let's go!" she held her hand to him. And Saiki grab and hold it firm. He nod at her.

"What's your first class?" Saiki ask.

"Hmm…" she hum. "Oh! Math, I guess?" she answered with blank expression. Knowing she looks pathetic, hid her face and giggle shyly.

"You forgot? That's unusual?!" asking her out of curiosity. Though remaining deadpan.

"Well sorry I'm not that kind of Teruhashi Kokomi anymore." She told him

"Yare… yare…" he uttered.

She pouts "Seriously…" Punch Saiki's arm lightly "I thought it's still Monday. Yesterday is holiday so, I forgot. Sheesh! Stupid Saiki" halfway through her sentence she began to mumble.

"…"

As they walk, all eyes were staring at them, as if they're some kind of celebrity walking down the campus. But, in all honesty it was because of her certain girl that every time they pass, eyes are glued to them. Most especially her. All guys on their University, always admiring how beautiful she was while they're busy cursing him on their mind. Even without telepathy Saiki can distinguish this matter even without the help of his power.

"Can you do something about your face?" Saiki commented in choleric manner.

The Madonna beside him got startled and gazed at him in so much confusion, brows raising. She blinked few times, before understanding what her boyfriend meant.

She grins "FuFuFu… You're acting cute again!" teases her boyfriend.

"Then forget what I said!" Saiki glowered at her. "TSK"

That made the blue headed girl giggle "My boyfriend… sure can make my heart melt a gazillion times!" she grips his hands tighter and swinging it in the air non-stop.

And all the guys gazing at them were so jealous and continuing cursing Saiki on their mind and some girls were envied of their loving aura floating in the air.

"You're making a scene. You know I still hate it when were always the center of attention?" Saiki muttered.

But deep inside, he was happy and feeling proud. Even when his now a normal guy, Teruhashi still loves her the way he is. Her feelings for him never change. What changes is that now, Teruhashi whose life existent were to be love by everyone and admired her beauty, now are doing the exact opposite. But, every guys on the school or outside school still admire her. Though it doesn't matter to her anymore' she's always telling Saiki reason like ' _I don't need attention from the others. All I wanted now is to get your attention'_ which settled his mind.

They've been in a relationship for almost one year and half. And to tell the truth, there's nothing changes between them. Him? Still not friendly as ever. While her girlfriend, always seducing him when there's a chance. Which always failed but nevertheless, found it cute. Of course his not telling her that, knowing for sure that she'll be proud of that.

They're almost at Teruhashi's class room when Saiki separated their link hands.

"Go inside now!" ordering her girl.

Teruhashi looks at him with her sparkling eyes. Saiki thought that she's up to no good again.

"What? You're making me late" uttered Saiki.

"But!" Looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

Meanwhile Saiki rolled his eyes and wait till her girlfriend finish all her shenanigans.

"You still haven't kiss me yet!" Teruhashi uttered as a matter of fact. Which startled the ex-psychic and felt uneasy, looking around if somebody heard her. And luckily no one heard.

He sighed and look at her with his emotionless, deadpan expression. Gazing at her, giving a vibe like 'are you serious' stared.

Teruhashi grins at his reaction "Why are you giving that look to me? As if it's our first...-hmp tsime weie khish-"

Saiki shut her mouth by covering it to refrain her from speaking loudly.

"Sheesh… can you lower your voice!?" He commented grumpily, being suspicious around if any, were passing by.

She laughs at how her boyfriend face. But, knowing after this, she's in a lot of trouble.

"Just a smack on the lips! It will be enough" still pushy even though she knows very well that her boyfriend is annoyed but, hey! It's hilarious for her to watch some rare expression towards her pinkish headed guy. Its not every day that he looks anxious.

The ex-psychic gazing at her girlfriend anxiously waiting till she gets tired but, knowing her for sure, giving up is not an option for her so, instead he sighs. And decided to leave her be. Raffling her hair before he face his back as he waves good bye to her.

Teruhashi on the other hand rub her head gently as if the warmth Saiki gave is still lingering there. She waves him goodbye even without him noticing. Smiling genuinely as she walk inside her classroom.

-o0o-

When she got inside. A lot of her classmates greets her good morning some were staring at her in awe and admiration. Some were envious of her beauty. But, none of those matters to her; it doesn't matter what she looks like to everyone.

The perfect beautiful girl act, she is on her high school days are now completely gone. For her; it doesn't matter if she looks stupid or idiotic in front of everyone. Because the most important thing is, what Saiki, her boyfriend thinks about her. That's all it matters for her.

But of course she still greeted everyone good morning as she sat on her chair. And one of her classmate sat in front of her and started a conversation.

"So, did Saiki-san walk you here in our classroom again?" her classmate ask excitedly.

Teruhashi smiled at her question. "Of course he is!" she uttered proudly.

"You sure emits heart aura in the air everywhere you go!" now, one of her friend also walk in and join their conversation to grill the blue hair girl.

She rest her chin on her free hand and looks up. "Really? You think so?" looking blissful.

"Yeah sure is! Like right now, I'm sure your thinking about him!" her friend teases her.

Just by imagining her lovers face plus the teasing she gets is enough to make her blush madly.

"But, I can't help it. I just love him!" after her sudden confession. Most of the girl squeal in delightfulness and felt butterfly on their stomach.

"Look at this girl!"

"Your soooo in love!"

"And now I want a boyfriend who can take care of me, like what your boyfriend is doing!"

Squeals. "Kyaaaa… I wish I'll get to meet a Saiki-san who can treasure and understand my needs too"

That's were all her classmates commended. Teruhashi is delighted to see them looking happy for her. And it satisfied her.

But some were not; like some guys on their room were secretly cursing a certain pink headed guy.

"He's just a normie!" one of the guys shouted. The name is Kawasaki. That didn't escape Teruhashi's ears and stared dagger at the speaker of the voice.

"His got a name, he's called Saiki if I say so!" Teruhashi butt off.

"What poison did he gave you? That you're able to cling on him like that?" felt angry for some reason.

Teruhashi angrily stomp her foot and look closely at the rude speaker whose mocking her boyfriend.

"Get a life if I might say! Don't go and get jealous of him because there's no one who can love you!" She mock Kawasaki that angered him even more.

Their Argument heated up more as Kawasaki repeatedly mock her boyfriend much to her annoyance. One of Teruhashi's Classmate and friends were stopping them. But, Teruhashi didn't stop as Kawasaki continued making fun of her partner.

"I can't picture him dating a hottie like you!"

"What the heck is your problem anyway?" Teruhashi retorts back. "Did he do something horrible to you?" each time Kawasaki talks back she felt more aggressively angry at how annoying he was.

When the bell rings, motioning the start of their class. That stop Teruhashi, Glaring daggers at him before she settled on her chair and starts to calm her heart. And everyone started to go back on their respective seats. Deep inside, she just can't accept the fact that someone is still belittling Saiki. Can't believe that after her lovely moments with Saiki earlier is just ruined by her envious classmate. Out of annoyance she's stomping her foot softly so no one can hear just to ease her mind.

-o0o-

Finally, its lunch break now. Luckily for her, she and Saiki has the same lunch hours.

They're on the cafeteria. While standing on the line, Saiki noticed her girlfriend gloomy face.

"Is there a problem?" Without a moment of hesitation he ask her.

Teruhashi grumpily sighed which confused the ex-psychic.

 _I wonder what happened._ Asking his self. Brows were furrowed staring at her girlfriend who looks unsettled.

And finally it's their turn to choose their food. Teruhashi chose a light food whilst Saiki chose light food also but pick some five pcs of his favorite coffee jelly dessert.

Teruhashi giggles as she saw how many coffee jelly he bought. And thought that someday she'll make him a tasty and delicious coffee jelly he can ever taste.

While walking, "why were you laughing?" he ask but, there's a ton of questions he wanted to ask the blue headed girl. Wishing if he still have the power to read mind this will be easy. Nonetheless he doesn't have that powers anymore. So, he can only ask or guess her worries.

"Nothing much! It's just that… it's funny how you pick five coffee jellies." Beaming a smile on him then after, she started to look gloomy again. That didn't escape the ex-psychic's eyes but, didn't mind it. For now. Instead answered her.

"Really? Five coffee jellies are not enough though!" He uttered as a matter of fact.

Teruhashi giggled again "Whatever you say!" as they seat on their table.

"Back at the topic!" Saiki motioned as Teruhashi stared at him.

"What topic?" asking him curiously.

"Back a while ago, you seemed… out of it? What's bugging you?" and started to eat his lunch.

"Aah!" She mumbles "That!" staring at her food.

Saiki's eyes were focused on her. Seeing her playing the food she bought. Saiki, to his annoyance, grab Teruhashi's hands and stops her from doing silly things. He snatch her utensils away and spoon feed her the food. In gently manner of course. To which she gladly take and blush at the sudden bold movement of her aloof boyfriend.

"You're kinda' sweet today, aren't you?" chewing her food.

"Can't help it! You just keep on playing your food. It just annoyed me!" scolding her girlfriend that made her frown. Though his just frustrated about something that involves her mood today.

She frowns "I'm sorry!" and took back her utensils to feed herself.

Saiki raffles her hair as he begins to eat too, cause his too excited to munch his favorite dessert.

When they're done eating their lunch. Saiki, now excited to eat his coffee jelly as a smile lingers on his face, which again made Teruhashi giggles at the sight of her boyfriend.

"So! Feel like talking now?" a sudden question that brought her back to reality.

"Ah! You startled me!" she answered back. Still Saiki stared at her and awaits till she's ready.

"That!" scratching the back of her head. "You see, as soon as I got on my classroom this morning…"

"Mhm…" motioning her to continue.

She sighs "Actually, all were good but then…-"hesitating to tell him the reason but the glared she's getting from her partner, sure can give you chills.

She gulps "Some of my classmate, the name is Kawasaki by the way, suddenly…" Scratching her neck while feeling nervous "belittle you! And that annoyed me" she frowned yet again just by remembering her argument with _that_ guy.

"And?" Saiki ask. Though she know for sure that Saiki is not happy, just by looking at his disappointed face.

That made her frowned yet again, knowing he didn't like what she did. "I'm sorry! I know you hate it when I'm arguing with someone and if _you_ were the reason behind it, but…-"

She paused when Saiki hovered in front of her and quickly peck a kiss on her lips. It suddenly happened so fast that she didn't have time to blink and her brain froze. When he pulled away and look at her. She's blushing madly. It made him smirk.

"I thought, you want me to kiss you?" teases her girlfriend. "Then why do you look so shocked? As if, it was our first kissing in public" Her girlfriend cheeks glows bright red as she heard him say it so casually. He again for the umpteenth time smirk at the sight of her.

That smirk brought her back to reality. When she regain her senses back she slap his shoulder abruptly whilst blushing madly.

"You startled me! I'm not ready! And I'm also on the verge of explaining things to you, when you suddenly attack me like that!" and got embarrass all of the sudden whilst stroking her lips.

Saiki smirk. Teruhashi notice his face and slap his shoulder again lightly whilst hiding her red cheeks.

"I hate you!" She mumbled.

"Really?" Ask Saiki in a teasing manner "Then I'll go ahead first" arising from his seat. When suddenly, a hand stop him from moving any further. Teruhashi grips the sleeve on his uniform tightly.

"I'm just joking! Don't leave me here!" She uttered embarrass. And Saiki got back on his seat staring at her blushing girlfriend. The sight he enjoys watching.

"What a tsundere you are!" again, enjoy teasing her and that made her cheeks more reddish than it was before.

"You're a tsundere also!" She retort back. Saiki laughs at her and again raffles her hair.

She followed suit and caress Saiki's hand that stroking her hair. Stared at him and smiled genuinely.

Seconds after their lovely moment, Teruhashi holds Saiki's hands whilst caressing it absentminded. While Saiki grasp her cheeks and caress it.

"Whatever you heard, whatever they do, whatever they; be it bad or worst, just… ignore them. Alright? Promise me that!" Saiki informed her girlfriend whose being pouty and gloomy but agreed to him as she got no choice but to do as he say anyway.

Saiki raised his pinky. Teruhashi hesitated at first but, Saiki glared daggers at her; chill run down her spine so, she doesn't have a choice but pinky swear to him. Then after, Saiki, again raffles her hair. Messing her hair becomes a hobby of him without noticing it.

Teruhashi slap away his hand and fix her hair. "You really like to mess my hair. Do you?" but the only answer she receive is grin, which she secretly enjoys. Saiki rise from his seat and grab her hands to pull her up.

"Let's go. Class will start any moment now!" He ordered and she nod. This time Saiki initiates the walk whilst she's following behind till their walking side by side and again, swaying their interlocked hands to the air.

-o0o-

After accompanying her girlfriend to her destine classroom. Saiki sat in his chair, resting his chin on his hand waiting until their teacher comes. Even if he doesn't care much about his surrounding, he sense even without powers; he knows that some of his classmates were glaring and talking sh*t behind his back. And all the more, the reason behind it - is her girlfriend.

All the noises and ugly comments behind him doesn't bother him one bit. It's not new anyway because when they started going out, guys on their school went ballistic, some were even spreading rumor like 'he drug her or bribe her' which anyway is not true. And others who really can't accept that their goddess is _not_ single anymore, either bribing, if not bullying him. But, he doesn't care less because, both of them knows how much they like each other.

"Still, it bothers me why Teruhashi-san likes that guy?" Some of his classmates were murmuring. Though he can hear them. Rather they really wanted him to hear it.

"I mean… don't get me wrong but, doesn't he look normal! I'm even better looking than him?"

Saiki sighed hearing their nonstop blubber.

Saiki glance at the speaker of the voice whose blabbing nonsense. Upon looking, he recognized that it was the same guy Teruhashi got an argument with. The name Kawasaki.

 _It seems that's the guy. Yare, Yare..._ he thought.

Minutes past, their teacher came. Lesson start but those nasty comments about him still on going.

Vein popping on his face, but entertaining them is a big no. no for him. So, he remained calm as possible.

"Okay class! Please write all this on your notes. I'll be out for a while. Once I'm back, a short quiz will be held." After that everyone sighed, knowing they'll do a quiz.

Some were resting their tired hands cause of non-stop writing to chat whoever is their seat mate and the nasty comments about him starts as soon as their teacher is gone.

"Aaaah…" Kawasaki Yawned. "Hey Normie" And called Saiki rudely.

Saiki completely ignored him and remained calm looking on the board as he write his notes. That annoyed Kawasaki and rise from his seat and walk to where Saiki is. He slam his hands on his table, disrupting him. Saiki glared at him to which annoyed the guy.

"See! Your face is not that special anyway! How did you manage to woo a rather gorgeous woman like her?" He muttered. Saiki, instead of wasting his time on him. Shooed the guy's hands and start to write on his notes again. Which angered Kawasaki even more.

He grabs Saiki's Uniform and made him face his way. Their classmates were startled at the scene befall them. Though, Saiki keeps on remaining calm, because there's no merit if he takes him seriously. Instead, he keeps on glaring at him which annoyed the guy even more.

"Stop Glaring at me! I told you I'm much better than you. In all ways" He furiously said. Meanwhile Saiki even though annoyed, just ignore him and drag his hands on his uniform away. He seats back and mined his own business as if there's nothing happened.

Then some of their classmates who adored Teruhashi as well, join in on their little commotion. "Dude, It's not worth the time to get fixated with that normie!" Some of Kawasaki's friend said.

"I bet he really did something to her. To make her like him! I mean dude, whose going to like a normie like you?" Still keeping on pestering and insulting him. Some, were pitying him but didn't want to join in because they don't want to get bullied by them. As for Saiki, even though they keep on insulting him. He still remained calm.

"Then we can just ask this normie here, what drug he bought?" the other guy uttered in rude and teasing way to make fun of him.

"Let's go back to our seat. There's no good hanging out with this Normie here." Kawasaki joke, as they laugh together. Then he adds while walking

"I'll make a damn good potion, a potion that can make a girl fall hills in love with me so much, that they'll be begging for my needs." He Stops and stared back at Saiki whose full attention is on the guy right now.

" _Seems I got his full attention now?"_ He thought. "I'll make her drink the potion. So, she can love me and do nasty things wit-"

Without a moments of hesitation all calmness that remaining on Saiki went ballistic. As he shot up from his seat and dash towards the guy and grip the sleeve on his uniform. Glaring daggers at him.

"What? Why are looking like you want to kill me?" whispering so, he and Saiki were the only one that can hear it. Provoking the ex-psychic.

Still, Saiki glowering at him, gripping his sleeve tightly. The girls and some guys were now startled at the scene befalling their eyes. Some were enthusiast to watch. Some were even encouraging them to fight. Some were calming and stopping them but, none of those reach Saiki's ears as his focus is on him and him alone.

"Are you deaf? Or? Are you mute? It seems you didn't heard me right so, I'll repeat it. Be sure to listen because I'm not gonna' repe-"

"Insult me whenever you want. But, don't you dare speak of My Girlfriend disgustingly! I'm warning you!" Warned Saiki. Who keeps on being hostile to him! He then release his grip on his uniform. When he face his back on him…

Kawasaki fix his uniform and grin "what you gonna' do? If I behave ungraceful towards her?" he ask, rather provoke the ex-psychic.

Saiki grins. "I'll do this!"

"Do wha-"

Saiki didn't let him finish as he sent him flying, punching him real hard that he stumbled on the ground. The guy rub his cheeks that got hit by the pink-headed guy, He slowly stands up and glared at Saiki. And when his about to punch Saiki as well, their home room teacher came.

"What's happening here?" Says their teacher. Who immediately dash on their room once he heard some ruckus coming on his classroom!

They all look at their teacher but no words heard to any of them.

"Seriously what happened?" ask their teacher again, as he notice the blood on Kawasaki's face "Why is there a blood on your face Kawasaki-san?" he adds, as curiosity peeks him.

"Do anyone here can say what-"

The door suddenly burst open.

"Saiki!" a breathless Teruhashi came in view on Saiki's classroom. When she heard from one of his friend, Saiki's classmate at this subject what happened she immediately run to his classroom. And was shocked to see their teacher there.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding" apologizing then glance at his boyfriend but, Saiki; even though knew that Teruhashi was there. Didn't even bother to look at her, angry at his self, clenching his fist at how he looks pathetic.

"You? You're the famous first year from the culinary class. Right? Teruhashi Kokomi-san?" He ask.

"I-I'm not sure about that famous title but, yes that's my name." She answered back.

"Then what seems to be your business here? Teruhashi Kokomi-san" again he ask the maiden.

"I-I… er…" Scratching the back of her neck "I j-just… if it's alright with you sensei, can I talk to Saiki Kusuo for a moment! Please…" She pleads. The teacher thought for a while before answering her but then, agreed to it anyway.

"Yes, I'll give you exact ten minutes to settle what you needed to settle." Teruhashi Thanks the teacher "Saiki-san go with Teruhashi Kokomi-san for a while and be back after ten minutes. And you two!" he points his finger towards Saiki and Kawasaki. "We have a lot to talk about." He adds. Saiki clench his fist out of angered while staring at his feet. Meanwhile Teruhashi held his hands and drag him outside.

 **To be continued**

 **-End of Chapter One-**


End file.
